Bienvenidos a Slytherin Tenemos mucho que vengar
by fundashi
Summary: Después de descubrir lo sucedido en el Diario Profeta sobre la muerte de Harry, Neville se derrumbo llorando, tanto fue su tristeza que casi muere, así es, el chico dejo de comer, de dormir, pensando en el pobre de Harry...somos muy fuertes y nos referimos a que tenemos lo que necesiten para vengar a Harry -¿te importaría mucho eso o es que prefieres a las chicas? -la verdad no
1. Chapter 1

_**Bienvenidos a Slytherin Tenemos mucho que **__**vengar **_

_Flashback_

_Pensamientos_

-hablan-

Alguna carta o algo así

**Lenguaje diferente como pársel u otros**

**Cap.1**

POV Harry

-Maldito Vernon, pero juro que me las pagaras morsa estúpida ¬¬

_entre a mi habitación maldiciendo en vos baja a mi tío, después de que los estúpidos disque amigos que tengo le dijeron que mi padrino murió, el desgraciado de Vernon se desquito todo lo que no_ _pudo, pero esto no se queda así, por suerte para mí, el profesor Severus este año mientras aprendía __Occlumency__, me mostro unos recuerdos, además por lo que me conto, el sospecha que el director nos está engañando a todos y por lo que me dijo, parece que también engaño a Tom y lo hizo lo que es ahora, pero por lo que dice el profesor ahí algo mas con respecto a Tom pero no sabe que es todavía, el también culpa al director de lo que les paso a mis padres, sobre todo a mamá, prometió ayudarme a vengarme de todos, con la condición de que le deje ver cuando torture y mate al vejete, no tuve problemas en hacerlo mi socio, pero aun necesito tiempo y más magos que se nos unan ya que solos no lo lograremos, me recuesto boca abajo por las heridas, por suerte mi magia muto de forma que en unos minutos estaré bien, gracias al estúpido Vernon. Por lo que dijo el profesor mi magia a raíz de tantos maltratos, busco la forma de hacerme fuerte y de que no muera, además de que dice que hay un tipo de enlace con algún objeto que hace que mi magia sea como diferente, aun lo está averiguando, pero no importa con tal de que lo que sea que me ayuda lo siga asiendo, no me molesta, aun que hoy me golpeo mucho peor que otras veces espero que la magia pueda ayudarme._

Harry cerró los ojos esperando que cuando estuviera mejor pudiera abrirlos de nuevo

Fin POV

**Descubrimientos**

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando su tía entro pateándolo para que despertara y les preparara el desayuno, pero se sorprendió cuando Harry se giro por la fuerza de la patada, dejando su cuerpo a la vista el cual le sorprendió porque este estaba muy pálido se veía rígido, ella se empezó a asustar esto no era bueno, empezó a temblar de miedo que le diría al director, les dieron permiso de golpear a Harry siempre y cuando este no muriera y el quedara como un héroe por irlo a sacar cada año de ahí, pero ahora con Harry muerto no tenia ni sirviente, ni dinero (hasta eso pedía por la molestia de aguantar a Harry), en sima lo que le aria ahora que vieran al chico muerto.

La mañana estaba radiante ni una sola nube en el cielo, en la estación de policía se escucho una llamada, el oficial en turno contesto, después de tomar los datos de la denuncia anónima de un niño maltrato, cuelga y pide le acompañen a confirmar la denuncia hecha, la chica recién ingresada decide acompañarlo. Al llegar al lugar dado por el denunciante anónimo, ponen la patrulla cerca de la casa, se acercan y antes de tocar se escucha un grito desde la planta alta dado por un niño, ellos al ver que puede el menor estar en peligro, patean la puerta al tiempo que sacan sus revólver de su funda y entran con cuidado de no dispararle al menor, pero al subir las escaleras, ven a un niño en el suelo y otro aterrado en un rincón, deciden no esperar, les apuntan a los que creen responsables de lastimar a los dos chicos. Tras ser arrestados Petunia y Vernon, su hijo decide que no quiere terminar como su primo y decide decir la verdad de lo que sus padres le asían a su primo, pero la culpa lo consume, así que termina dando también los por menores del daño que el mismo le hizo. Después de que el cuerpo de Harry es revisado por un forense este da el informe, en el que dice que el pequeño no solo fue maltratado, golpeado, violado, azotado, mutilado ciertos dedos y quemado, también dice de la desnutrición, así como otros padecimientos que el pequeño tenia y que no fueron atendido, también dice la falta de todas las vacunas, esto termino de molestar a las comunidades (mágica y no mágica) por lo que ambos fueron condenados a prisión de por vida. Su hijo al haber denunciado y también al haber sido víctima de daño psicológico, fue puesto a disposición de un institución mental para ayudarlo y después ver si era libre de culpa.

El director por otro lado, tras recibir el informe de su espía de lo ocurrido en el "hogar de su pupilo preferido"(sarcasmo) se puso furioso, no podía creerlo todos sus planes se vinieron abajo, estaba peor que furioso, que de no ser porque no podía matar a esos malditos muggle, ya hubiera ido a hacerlo pero por suerte siempre tenía un plan B, Neville hubiera sido ideal por que también se parecía a lo dicho en la profecía, pero de no sé porque el chico era muy tonto e inútil y echaría a perder el plan según el director ya lo hubiera usado, fue una suerte según el que no hubiera abierto la boca, aunque amenazarlo con sacarlo de la escuela y así no volver a ver a Harry sirvió como incentivo para que no le dijera nada a Harry, si el director se dio cuenta de lo que Neville sentía por el chico, estas amenazas servían para que le ayudara en algunas cosas, aunque al morir Harry ya no tenía sentido molestar al joven Neville ahora si le era inútil y por suerte para él no lo necesitaba para el plan B.

Después de descubrir lo sucedido en el Diario Profeta sobre la muerte de Harry, Neville se derrumbo llorando, tanto fue su tristeza que casi muere, así es, el chico dejo de comer, de dormir, pensando en el pobre de Harry, en que le hubiera gustado dar su propia vida si con eso lograba que viviera, pero su abuela uso un hechizo sobre el que lo hizo comer lo necesario para no morir y en la comida le ponía pociones para dormir, Neville se recupero pero perdió un poco de peso, ahora parecía una figura delgada y sus facciones infantiles no ayudaban, su tristeza solo lo hacían lucir más indefenso(lucia muy uke), pero ni los hechizos hicieron que quisiera volver a la escuela, pero su abuela le dijo que si regresaba ella no volvería a molestarlo con nada siempre y cuando terminara sus estudios, Neville acepto pero estaba tan deprimido que no quiso ir con los demás en el tren, así que en la noche tomo la red flu y se fue a su cuarto, al acostarse corrió las cortinas nunca lo hizo pero no creía soportar ver la cama de Harry sin recordarlo y ponerse a llorar, a la mañana siguiente se despertó antes que sus compañeros fue a desayunar y vio la mesa vacía, cuando el resto entro el ya se quería salir sabía lo que esos buscaban de Harry, al menos en los últimos días lo supo y sufrió más que nunca al saber todo lo que planearon para Harry, en cierta forma se sentía tranquilo de que ya no lo engañarían , pues estaba muerto, pero sentía que alguien debía vengarse de lo que esos hicieron con Harry , y aun que a él le gustaría ser ese alguien, no era tan valiente de hecho la única razón por la que quiso ir a la casa de los leones es porque estaba seguro de que Harry iría ahí y no se equivoco, pero lo mejor quizá sería cambiarse de casa podía pedirle al director ayuda para eso, así que fue asía la mesa de los profesores donde ya se encontraba desayunando, se acerco tímidamente, luego de un rato pensando que como su abuela ya no lo molestaría no tenia caso tener miedo de nada y bueno si moría en el intento mejor, así por lo menos podría ver a Harry en la muerte aunque solo seria para verlo ser feliz lejos de él, eso era suficiente para él. Luego de hablar, el director le dijo que si el sombrero quería hacerlo por el estaba bien, al director le daba igual aquel chiquillo así mejor ya que estaría lejos de los leones a quienes seguiría usando para el plan B, así que tras terminar el desayuno fueron al despacho del director

-bien mi niño aquí tienes

El director le puso el sombrero quien de inmediato se puso hablar con él, esto fue nuevo ya que la vez anterior solo fue unos segundos y grito pero ahora era diferente

_-Neville que sorpresa, ¿que deseas?_

_-yo quiero cambiar de casa, en la que estoy no estoy muy a gusto, ¿se puede?_

_-¿es por Harry no es así?_

_-sí, el ya no está con nosotros, así que ya no quiero estar en una casa donde nadie lo quiere, además todo me lo recuerda por favor cámbiame de casa_

_-no lo sé Neville…déjame ver, tu mente tiene valor, tus sentimientos cambiaron se están cerrando, luces mas apático, ¿qué te parece silo piensas?, la única casa para la que podrías calificar es la de las serpientes, estarás con gente que odiaba mas a Harry_

_-¿qué tal los Hufflepuff?_

_-no Neville, tú no tienes ya nada de lo que esa casa requiera, la de los Ravenclaw tampoco solo son seleccionados las personas inteligentes y sabias, los leones ya no los quieres así que solo queda esa_

_-no importa, al menos ellos criticaban y atacaban de frente a Harry, no a sus espaldas esperando apuñalarlo, si no fuera débil por lo menos yo le hubiera dicho lo que planeaban, pero me siento tan culpable, mejor como propio castigo será ir ahí y recordarme que yo también pude hacer algo pero no fue así, mi miedo fue mayor a mi amor por él y estoy pagando las consecuencias_

_-¿entonces crees que si Harry estuviera vivo te despreciaría por lo débil que eres?_

_-si_

_-bien no se diga mas será_

Y el sombrero grito la nueva casa de Neville, el director le sonrió muy feliz ya que para el director esto no podía ser mejor, el niño no duraría mucho tiempo, movió su mano y el uniforme de Neville cambio, saco un horario nuevo y se lo dio le dijo las contraseñas y le dijo que en la noche sus cosas estarían en el nuevo cuarto y que antes se reportara con Severus

En el salón de clases ya estaba el profesor Severus cuando alguien antes de la clase toco

-pase

-profesor buenas

-señor longbottom si esto es su idea de una broma le digo que tiene…

-"no", lo siento, profesor vera yo le pedí al director que me cambiara, no podía continuar con los leones, no tengo nada que perder ya, si usted me quiere poner un castigo por mi comportamiento pues no importa

Severus esto le olía mal, así que sin esperar le leyó la mente y al ver lo que sucedía, Neville retrocedió asustado era la primera vez que alguien le leía la mente y no sabía que pensar

-así que el director también lo uso a usted

No era una pregunta sino una afirmación, Neville estaba cada vez mas asustado

-que usted sabe, yo, el dijo…

Neville se puso a llorar, por primera vez el profesor fue condescendiente con el joven, además sus pensamientos y recuerdos estaban presentes, el niño también necesitaba mucho cariño, nunca pensó que su vida fuera igual de mala de lo que fue para Harry, incluso se atrevía a pensar que fue peor para aquel joven que lloraba en sus brazos, aquel joven sí que estaba solo, ni su abuela lo quería pues el aventarlo por la ventana de un tercer piso solo para que usara la magia no fue algo bueno, el niño pudo morir, además los golpes dados por la abuela cada vez que el niño no hacía nada bien, al igual que los demás compañeros que lo golpeaban y lo amenazaban cada vez que el director quería usarlo, pues tenía que aguantar lo que le pedía el director para que no fuera golpeado, antes de que Neville se calmara ya era hora de clases, así que el profesor vio como los chicos empezaron a entrar, por suerte Neville lucia diferente y el uniforme ayudaba a que no lo vieran tan mal además era los chicos de 6°, ninguno podía reconocer al joven, así que sin importarle que guio a Neville a su habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta Severus meneo la mano y aparecieron una serie de instrucciones en el pizarrón, les pidió que empezaran


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2**

**Aliados**

En la madriguera a la mañana siguiente se encontraban los gemelos visitando a su familia ya que querían saber qué nuevo plan tenían tras la muerte de Harry, cuando entraron vieron al director muy enojado por la repentina quiebra de Harry, si el descaro del director fue mucho, ya que tras la muerte de este él fue a reclamar como tutor el dinero del chico y usarlo para la orden, pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que no solo estaba en quiebra, sino que los parientes de este también al parecer se enteraron de esta fortuna y se la gastaron(Harry pidió a los duendes dijeran eso para explicar la repentina falta de dinero pero todo fue a parar a los gemelos), por lo que estaba que echaba chispas, aunque estaba contento con que los enviaran a la cárcel, en eso un búho del banco entro y se poso en frente de los gemelos, estos sonrieron al leer el mensaje, su familia solo los miraba como esperando una explicación la cuan no llego, por lo que la madre pregunto.

-¿Por qué el banco les manda una carta?

-bien nosotros tenemos una cita dentro de dos horas con algunos de nuestros inversionistas

-¿que no era Harry su único inversionista?

-Ron hermanito claro que no, ¿quién crees que nos dio el dinero para los primeros prototipos?

-Harry nos dio el dinero ya que teníamos la mitad de los prototipos hechos, pero el primer inversionista no fue el

-los inversionistas quieren vernos, ya que se enteraron de la muerte de nuestro segundo inversionista y quieren ver si necesitamos algo

-¿cuando dicen inversionistas a quienes se refieren exactamente chicos?

-pues no te lo podemos decir Ginny porque no sabemos, solo nos han mandado dinero y todo el tramite lo hicieron los duendes, así que esta será la primera vez que los veamos

-bien si nos disculpan tenemos que arreglarnos para una cita

Después de eso ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa para aparecerse en su tienda en el callejón diagon, cuando terminaron de arreglarse ya casi era hora de aparecerse en el banco para su cita, antes de desaparecer y como era de esperarse los miembros de la orden del fénix se aparecieron en su tienda con el pretexto de que podía ser mortifagos o algo que los pondría en peligro, los gemelos aceptaron ser acompañados pero ellos escogerían quienes serian y siempre que no intervinieran cuando trataran de hacer negocios. Cuando llegaron al banco un duende les pidió su carta confirmando con un poco de su sangre que eran las personas esperadas, cuando terminaron el procedimiento normal hicieron pasar a los gemelos junto con sus acompañantes a una sala previamente preparada para la cita que tenían, se sentaron esperando a los socios, los que eligieron los gemelos de compañía eran personas a las que sabian les gustaba el dinero y como ellos no tenían que mejor manera de restregárselos que esa, así que Ginny, Ron y la mamá de los pelirrojos fueron los escogidos.

No tenían ni 5 segundos de haberse sentado cuando un duende entro diciendo que sus socios André Boo Majin Blair y Forste Buu Majin Blair habían llegado, entran dos chicos idénticos de apariencia aristocráticas, de cuerpo ejercitado sin ser muy musculoso, de piel tostada, cabello castaño oscuro manejable y ojos verde claro, los gemelos estaban un poco curiosos de saber cómo habían conseguido saber esos chicos que ellos necesitaban inversionistas. Los recién llegados entraron y se posaron frente los gemelos y saludaron.

-hola, soy André Boo Majin Blair y el es mi gemelo Forste Buu Majin Blair-mientras se presentaban saludaron con un apretón de manos como en todo negocio

-mucho gusto soy Fred y el es

-George Weasley- les habían advertido a sus familiares que no les interrumpieran ni que se presentaran si es que antes no se les pedía hacerlo

-mucho gusto en conocerlos, ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes?

-mi madre Molly, nuestros hermanos Ginny y el pequeño Ron-mientras fueron presentando, Boo y Buu los saludaron como toda persona de sociedad mágica inglesa, cuando terminaron las presentaciones los gemelos les pidieron a sus acompañantes que los esperaran en las sillas del fondo mientras los dos pares de gemelos se acercaban a la mesa y se sentaban a hablar de negocios. Mientras los gemelos hablaban de negocios, sus familiares ya estaban confabulando, los gemelos Weasley pidieron a los duendes que pusieran sin que los familiares se dieran cuenta una esfera que guardaba todo lo que decían para luego ellos lo analicen y pudieran saber que esperar.

Durante la plática, uno de los gemelos Blair sin que los familiares de los pelirrojos lo vieran, deslizo un sobre hacía los gemelos que decía leer a solas, por lo que los gemelos lo guardaron y siguieron platicando de los negocios. Una vez terminado el negocio, los duendes les dieron a cada par de gemelos entre los papeles de la negociación, una esfera de lo que habían dicho los pelirrojos, mientras ellos estaban negociando, así que cuando estuvieran a salvo de oídos metidos, escucharían lo que decía la esfera.

Los gemelos Weasley después de de haberles dicho a su familia, que las negociaciones se extenderían ya que los inversionistas habían decidido quedarse e invertir en otro negocio y quien mejor que ellos para ayudarlos ya que les habían dicho que los gemelos castaños confiaban en su buen juicio para los negocios, se fueron. Una vez solos en su departamento primero que nada pusieron hechizos para asegurarse que estaban a solas y sin espías, sacaron la carta.

Fred, George:

Lamentamos no poder decirles mucho, pero lo que si podemos decirles es que ustedes ya saben que paso con el dinero de la cuenta y demás negocios que tenía Harry, así que solo nos limitamos a decirles, que después del ministerio en el cual no solo hubo una gran pérdida, sino una mayor aportación somos muy fuertes y nos referimos a que tenemos lo que necesiten para vengar a Harry él era muy importante para nosotros, él fue quien nos dijo de sus experimentos, tenía planeado vengarse de lo que le habían hecho y nos pidió ayuda por eso venimos pero nos enteramos de lo que le paso y quisimos hacer lo que tenía planeado, esperamos contar con su ayuda nos vemos en la escuela

André Boo Majin Blair y Foster Buu Majin Blair

Cuando terminaron de leer la carta esta se prendió dejando solo cenizas, luego sacaron la esfera y escucharon decir a su madre que bien podrían Ginny usar su plan de darle amortentia a Harry, en alguno de esos dos chicos ya que se veía que tenían dinero y que Ron se hiciera su amigo, o su amante ya que eras sabido por todos que él era gay (sino por qué tanta obsesión con Viktor, Malfoy y Harry), dijeron más cosas irrelevantes que no venían al caso, pero estaban tranquilos porque los gemelos tenían una copia y así sabrían lo que traman contra ellos.

Habían pasado los dos días, donde solo recibieron otra nota de los bou que era como les decían ahora diciendo que él y su gemelo estudiarían en el castillo y que ahí los verían, llego el día de partir a la escuela casi toda la familia se encontraban ya en la plataforma 9 3/4 para despedirse de los gemelos de Ron y de Ginny, se subieron y se despidieron, los gemelos se separaron, Ron y Ginny fueron a ver a Hermión y a el nuevo elegido, cuando entraron en el vagón donde Hermión se encontraba, le contaron de los nuevos socios de sus hermanos, después de un rato se oye un bullicio en el pasillo, los tres chicos salieron para ver de que se trataba y vieron a los gemelos Weasley con unos gemelos de pelo castaño que Ron y Ginny le dijeron eran los gemelos Majin Blair, estaban asiendo tanto ruido porque uno de los gemelos Majin Blair había comprado todos los dulces que había en el tren, todos fueron a ver por qué no pasaba la señora de los dulces y se encontraron con uno de los castaños ya había comprado los dulces y no dejo ninguno para los demás, así que algunos alumnos molestos fueron a reclamarles, a lo lejos vieron como todos se amontonaban y los tres chicos se acercaron a ver la discusión

Unas horas

Antes de subir al tren, en el andén se veían a dos jóvenes castaños que acababan de aparecer y se veían como si esperaran a alguien, en eso apareció el profesor Severus con dos baúles idénticos los levito al tiempo que les pedía a los chicos que lo siguieran, entraron al tren y entro en el primer compartimiento que encontró ya que era temprano, no importaba cual era porque todavía no llegaba nadie, ellos habían quedado de llegar antes para que el profesor les explicara algunas cosas que tenían que saber antes de empezar la actuación y también tenía que darles sus cosas para la escuela, una vez que cerraron la puerta el profesor dejo los baúles en la rejilla, una vez que se sentaron empezó a explicarles algunas cosas

-bien tengo que decirles señores "Majin Blair" que tienen que entrar en sexto grado, junto con los supuestos amigos de Harry Potter, señor André debo preguntar si usted y su hermano hablan algún idioma extranjero o lenguaje de algún animal

-bien ambos aprendimos a hablar francés, alemán, italiano, japonés y con respecto a lengua de algún animal, hablamos con serpientes, fénix, unicornios, sirenas, Enochian (lengua hablada por los ángeles apocalípticos), puedo preguntar ¿cree que es conveniente que los demás se enteren de los lenguajes que sabemos?

-creo que sí, otra cosa, quiero que digan que sus padres y yo éramos amigos, ya que esto es cierto, pero sobre todo para poder presentarles a Draco, mi ahijado, quien conoce a gente en el circulo interno y nos puede ayudar con nuestra investigación, el cual por cierto no tardara en llegar

Buu voltio a ver a Boo y le hizo una carita de sufrimiento, Buu y el eran muy parecidos en cuanto a dulces se refería, ya que los dos eran de comprar todo lo que pudieran y luego atiborrarse de estos.

-eso es bueno así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, espero no tarde ¿Buu quieres comprar dulces?

Justo en ese momento alguien toca la puerta, Severus abre y se encuentra con Draco quien venía con sus dos gorilas, Severus los hizo pasar a los tres chicos, una vez dentro presento a los dos chicos con los jóvenes recién llegados, los 5 se saludaron como toda sangre pura debe hacerlo, después de esa presentación Severus se fue dejando solos a los jóvenes


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

**Hogwarts**

Draco no aguanto la curiosidad y fue el primero en hablar

-¿de dónde conocen a mi padrino?

-nuestros padres iban juntos en Slytherin, el profesor y mi padre era pocionista, mama estaba enamorada de él pero luego se entero que le gustaba esa sangre sucia de Evans y rompieron lazos, pero cuando descubrieron que le volvió el juicio se trataron de volver a juntar pero mamá ya estaba embarazada de nosotros, así que no le quedo más que quedarse con padre, por suerte también era un sangre pura

-luego cuando mama murió quedamos solos con padre, fue cuando conocimos a tío Severus pues padre y el empezaron a hacer negocios y como no teníamos con quien quedarnos nos llevaba con él, pero después de unos años el también murió dejándonos solos y con un poco de dinero, que empezamos a invertir haciendo que aumentara gracias a que el tío nos enseño como hacerlo para que no termináramos pobres

-¿y adónde iban antes a la escuela?

Esta vez fue Gregory quien hablo lo cual sorprendió a los dos castaños, porque creía que no hablaba sin permiso de Draco y a Buu porque estaba sacando unos dulces, cosa que Buu no aguanto y antes de que lo notaran Buu los apareció en su mano sorprendiendo a los otros chicos.

-¡¿Buu que te he dicho?!

-pe…ro…pero yo

-Buu

Boo extendió la mano y Buu le dio los dulces

-buen chico

-no es justo yo los tome primero, yo debería comer antes que tu, no vas a dejarme nada

-sabes las reglas Buu

-bien, pero me guardas

-espera esos son mis dulces ¿que a caso se los van a comer todos y no me van a dar nada?

-¿tus dulces? ¿Quien dice? además estos los apareció Buu, no tu, los tuyos seguro eran una ilusión por que yo no vi que sacaras ninguno o ¿alguien lo vio sacar dulces?

Sabía que la respuesta del resto sería no y es que esa era la regla, quien viera dulces los aparecería antes que la gente viera quien era el propietario original de los dulces y los tendrías que compartir y es que mientras estaban en el callejón comprando cosas, Buu siempre atraía de esa forma los dulces de la gente que pasaba, pero para disimular Boo siempre decía que demostrara que eran suyos y como Buu era más rápido que nada, nadie pudo demostrar nunca que los dulces eran de alguien mas.

-ves nadie te vio traer o sacar dulces, eres un mentiroso, ¿quieres dulces? solo pídelos claro que primero tendrás que esperar a que yo coma dulces, a que Buu coma y si quedan te damos ¿sí?

A los Bou les encantan los dulces, así que los pocos dulces que dejo Boo, Buu los devoro sin dejar nada, dejando desconcertados a todos y es que Boo comió la mitad y Buu la otra, cuando habían terminado de los dulces Boo le dio una mirada burlona al chico y se disculpo por no tener dulces que compartir, Draco ya no decía nada solo se preguntaba donde quedaron tantos dulces y es que Bou eran tan delgados, pero Boo no los comía todos, ya que como él no podía convocar los dulces tan rápido mejor los guardaba y luego fingía que los aparecía y se los daba a Buu como él hace un rato, de esa forma no descubrían el truco.

Después de eso Boo les dijo que no habían ido a ninguna escuela y que habían sido educados en casa además de todos los idiomas que sabían, también les dijo que entrarían en 6° grado, para ese entonces Buu ya había olido los dulces que venían y como estaban en los primeros compartimientos no espero y saco la bolsa de dinero que Boo le había dado para comprar dulces, ya que le dijo que los únicos dulces que no podía aparecer sin pagar eran los que vendían, así que todos voltearon a ver lo excitado que estaba solo por los dulces, Buu estaba por salir cuando Boo hablo.

-Buu recuerda lo que quedamos

-pero yo, pero

-Buu

-está bien, pero solo será la mitad ¿verdad?

-claro ¿qué clase de hermano seria si no te dejara con la mitad?

-¿de qué hablan?

-lo que pasa Malfoy es que el dinero que Buu va a usar para comprar los dulces se lo preste yo a cambio de la mitad de los que va a comprar que serán todos los del tren

-estas mintiendo nadie puede comprar todos o incluso si pudiera no los puede comer todos

-Malfoy tus lacayos no tienen ojos, a demás ¿que no vieron como Buu casi no comió dulces?

Dijo Boo dirigiéndose a Draco en vez de a los chicos que estaban a los lados de él, después de un largo rato Buu entro trayendo una gran bolsa luego se la dio a Boo y volvió a salir, trajo otras dos

-esta es tu mitad, ahora adiós, luego vengo

-Buu espera

-¡¿qué André, ya te traje la mitad que quieres?!

-solo quería decirte que si ves a los chicos les digas donde estoy, se pone enojón cuando no come bien- esto último lo dijo Boo dirigiéndose esta vez a Draco

-lo siento no quería gritarte, yo les diré, me voy, tengo cosas que hacer adiós

Buu salió y empezó a comerse su mitad de los dulces, mientras que Boo comía algunos mientras encogió otros dulces y los guardo en su bolsa del pantalón sin que lo notaran, luego escuchó como la gente se empezó a juntar justo a fuera de su puerta y empezó a escuchar como empezaban a discutir, entonces Boo salió del compartimiento junto con los otros chicos.

-¡eres un glotón niño!

-¿cómo te pudiste comer tantos dulces?

-seguro los robo

Eso fue todo lo que Boo soporto no dejaría que nadie insultara a su hermano.

-mira a quien le hablas niña

Le dijo despectivamente a una niña de la casa de los tejones y luego vio como venían los gemelos pelirrojos, se acerco a Buu, cuando les mando una mirada de desprecio ya están justo frente a él en eso los pelirrojos lo abrazan y le dicen muy despreocupadamente.

-ya no te enojes, queríamos mandarles una lechuza, ¿pero el negocio tu sabes?, pero te trajimos lo que nos pediste

-bien y ustedes

Dijo dirigiéndose a los que le habían dicho ratero a su hermano, para ese entonces Ron, Ginny y Hermión, ya sabían que sucedía.

-el que sus padres sean unos pobretones sin visión no es mi problema, mi hermano y yo tenemos el dinero para permitirnos el comprar todo lo que nos venga en gana, ya que lo hemos conseguido por nosotros mismos, así que fíjate a quien le dices ratero

Después de esas palabras los gemelos junto con las serpientes y los castaños entraron en el compartimento con los dulces que quedaban de Buu, una vez dentro Buu termino sus dulces y los gemelos pelirrojos se sentaron justo en medio de los gemelos ya que no sabían quién era Buu y quien Boo, después de que se sentaron Draco les pregunto de donde los conocían y demás. Cuando estaban por llegar a la escuela los chicos se cambiaron y salieron para encontrarse con los demás chicos de nuevo ingreso, una vez pasado los botes y llegado a la entrada del castillo pasaron primero las selección de los de primer año, luego hablo el director de dos chico nuevos que entrarían en 6°año, el primero en ser seleccionado fue Boo quien antes ya le había dicho a Buu que tenían que quedar en Slytherin, cuando el sombrero cubrió su cabeza lo escucho hablar.

-astucia, verdaderos amigos. Los Slytherin presumen de cuidarse los unos a los otros y respetar las tradiciones. Slytherin busca en sus alumnos la «semilla de la grandeza» Merlín, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, son magos poderosos y espero encuentres lo que dije en Slytherin, por suerte estas a tiempo, no te preocupes tu hermano quedara contigo, aun hay cosas que no sabes pero lo que si te puedo decir es que Buu y tu al pedir ayuda para vengar a Harry Potter fue correcto, ya que su magia a pesar de poderosa tienen algunas limitantes, podrías llamar a Buu por favor.

Para ese entonces ya habían pasado algunos minutos y Albus estaba sorprendido nadie había durado tanto bajo el sombrero, después Boo antes de que el sombrero dijera la casa lo saco y le hizo señas a Buu para que se sentara junto a él bajo el sombrero, esto fue muy raro y sorprendió a todos en el gran comedor luego que Buu estuvo junto a él no tardo en gritar -¡Slytherin!-

Boo y Buu bajaron, fueron a sentarse en la mesa de las serpientes, el profesor Severus hizo nota mental de preguntarle después que paso con el sombrero.

-Bienvenido a la casa de Slytherin. Soy su jefe, el profesor Severus Snape. También soy el instructor de pociones. Dentro de estos muros encontrará verdaderos amigos y aliados políticos. Espero que ustedes siempre cuelguen con orgullo y dignidad el escudo de la casa. Fuera estos muros coloquen a sus enemigos quienes los denigrarán, escupirán, serán calumniados y maldecidos, espero que se comporten como los purasangres nobles y Slytherin que son. Su mayor fortaleza es su unidad. No flaqueen, pase lo que pase.

Después de la bienvenida fueron a su habitación y vieron que tenían que compartir con otros dos chicos.

Después de que se cambiaron Boo ya estaba en su cama acostado, en eso salió del baño Buu y se acostó junto con él. En la mansión se dormían juntos ya que era solitaria para ellos, además de que Buu se comportaba a ratos como niño de 6 años, así que se acostumbraron a dormir juntos, no les importo como los vieron sus compañeros de cuarto.

Cuando todos dormían ya, dos sombras se deslizaron fuera del colegio, su destino la cárcel .

Un hombre estaba más allá del resto, mirando a los demonios con horror completo y... reconocimiento. Los ojos de color verde oscuro de Harry embellecidos como él, acechándolo por más rápido que el hombre podía volverse a escapar. Las manos blancas de Harry se cerró en torno del cuello del gordo. Excavó un pulgar en el lado del cuello mientras el hombre luchaba contra el agarre imposible de Harry. Harry rió oscuro, doblado sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del hombre, cerca de su oído. -Harry... Recuerda su nombre- Susurró, los ojos del hombre se ampliaron antes de que se cerraran para siempre puesto que los demonios arrancaron la garganta. (Esto fue por decirle fenómeno y no Harry)

Hay todavía mucho por hacer para su venganza. Boo con Buu decidieron que ser socios de Malfoy sería buena idea, así que por ello antes de ir a desayunar querían hablar con el rubio

-Él nos proporcionará información muy valiosa acerca de aquellos que se han comprometido al señor oscuro Buu.

-bien vamos Boo

- Malfoy-, Boo gritó antes de que saliera con los estudiantes de la sala común,

-¿Qué hacen los dos aquí?, ya deberían de estar en el comedor llegaran tarde

-¿podemos tener unas palabras contigo?

-claro Majin Blair, pero no tarden

-pero dinos por nuestro nombre Majin Blair suena muy formal

-bien lo aria si supiera quién es quien

Boo rio junto a su hermano

-no importa

-nosotros queremos saber si podemos ser amigos, ningún otro mago se ve que valga la pena a excepción de ti y uno que otro de tus compañeros además de ser gente que tiene conectes ¿no?

-lo sé soy uno de los pocos que valen la pena, como no si soy un Malfoy aun que ustedes también se ven que valen la pena

-gracias Draco

-bien nos vamos tengo hambre

Salen los chicos, Boo y Buu después de desayunar van con los chicos de 6° a sus clases

Una vez que el profesor entro todos empezaron a murmurar, Boo se preguntaba quien seria ese chico, no lo recordaba pero por alguna razón su cara le era familiar, aunque se veía más joven, Buu a su lado lo vio pensativo.

-¿le conoces?

-no lose, creo que no

-se veía tierno ¿me lo puedo quedar Boo?

-no Buu no puedes, ya te dije que la gente aquí no es como míster Satán, además no hables o te escucharan

-pero Boo antes si quería algo él me lo cumplía, sin importar si lo que quería era humano o cosa, tu eres malo

Los estudiantes a los lados se le quedaron viendo raro, sobretodo por que Buu no era muy callado que digamos

-Buu en serio se lo mucho que le querías, se que él te amo mucho y te cumplia asta el mas minimo de tus caprichos, pero aquí no podemos hacer muchas cosas, además no tenemos tanto poder como él, si quieres luego le puedo pedir a ese joven que sea tu amigo

Los chicos del otro equipo no pudieron quedarse callados

-¿así que te van las cosas tiernas o poderosas he?

Boo se quedo callado no sabía que contestar y Buu quien si amo a míster Satán no pudo quedarse callado

-me gustan mucho

-Buu no creo que se…

-no se preocupen aquí nadie discrimina a nadie por sus preferencias sexuales, ¿por que no mejor le pides al niño que sea tu novio?, no lo había visto antes, debió haber llegado hoy, no lo recuerdo en la cena, nosotros conocemos a todos los más jóvenes y no recuerdo haberlo visto

-¿entonces no sabes quién es?

-no

-¿Boo puedo ser su novio?

-¿sabes lo que eso significa Buu?

-claro que lo sé, no por el hecho de lo que paso antes me creas un ignorante, no lo soy

-tranquilo, puedo preguntarle, pero no puedes obligarlo si no quiere ¿estamos?

-¿entonces lo quieres? digo para avisar que ya tiene dueño y que nadie lo moleste

-¿qué?

-si sino lo apartas te lo pueden ganar, créeme chicos tan lindos como ese no hay muchos, todos solemos ser muy rudos y son pocos los que se parecen a ese chico, por lo que se apartan, pero si no logran conquistarlo en un tiempo alguien mas pide turno

-Boo por favor ¿sí?

-bien, pero espero luego no te arrepientas de esto, porque conociéndote seguro conoces a otro más lindo y a mí me dejas con el chico este

-¿te importaría mucho eso o es que prefieres a las chicas?

-la verdad no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso antes

-¿negocios?

-si

-pero tu hermano si a tenido novio por lo visto

-es solo que yo era el que me encargaba del negocio y el, bueno de divertirse con Satán

-¿enserio se llamaba así?

-si


	4. Chapter 4

**Revelaciones**

_**Sueños **_

**Sueño****Misterioso… ¿sueño?**

_**Estaban parados en un cuarto grande y circular. Todo ahí dentro era negro incluyendo el piso y el techo, colocadas alrededor de las paredes había puertas negras idénticas, sin ninguna marca y sin perillas, intercaladas con ramilletes de velas cuyas flamas ardían azules, su fría y vacilante luz se reflejaba en el brillante piso de mármol, lo que lo hacía lucir como si fuera agua oscura bajo sus pies.**_

…_**.**_

_**En su sueño, Harry siempre había caminado decididamente hacia la puerta que estaba justo al frente de la puerta de entrada y la había atravesado. Pero ahora aquí había una docena de puertas. Y justo cuando estaba observando las puertas frente a él, tratando de decidir cuál era la correcta, hubo un gran y resonante sonido y las velas comenzaron a moverse hacia un lado. La pared circular estaba girando.**_

…_**.**_

_**No podría identificar la puerta de salida más rápido que en localizar una hormiga en el piso negro-azabache; y la puerta por la que necesitaban entrar podría ser cualquiera de las doce que lo rodeaban….**_

…

_**Él se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba justo frente a él, los demás lo seguían de cerca, coloco su mano izquierda contra la fría y brillante superficie, levanto su varita listó para atacar al momento de abrir y empujo. No sucedió nada. -¡La navaja de Sirius!- dijo Harry. La saco de entre su túnica y la deslizo en la hendidura entre la puerta y el muro. Los otros observaban ansiosamente mientras la pasaba de arriba hacia abajo, la retiraba con impaciencia y empujaba la puerta con el hombro. Esta se abrió fácilmente…**_

…

_**El corazón de Harry latía frenéticamente ahora que sabía que iba por el camino correcto; se encamino por la estrecho espacio entre los escritorios, guiado por la fuente de la luz, el frasco como campana de cristal, tan alto como lo sería él, parado sobre un escritorio y que parecía estar lleno de un ondulante y brillante viento**_

_**El corazón mismo de la campana de cristal, brillaba. Vacilando dentro del brillante interior estaba un minúsculo huevo, brillante como joya. Mientras se levantaba dentro de la campana se agrieto y se abrió dejando salir un….**_

_**-Correcto, dejaremos esa habitación,**_

_**-¿Ustedes saben lo que podría haber ahí dentro? Dijo Luna con impaciencia y un poco desconcertada, mientras que la pared comenzaba a girar de nuevo.-Algo extraño, sin duda,- dijo Hermione nerviosa….**_

_Abrí los ojos un poco, sentía mi cuerpo caliente y sudoroso, me sentía muy cansado, sentí un paño fresco sobre mi frente, mis ojos se sentían pesados tenía mucho sueño_

-duerme Harry pronto estarás bien

_Decidí hacer caso de la vos y cerré mis ojos de nuevo_

_**El ministerio… Él se dirigió hacia la puerta que estaba justo frente a él, los demás lo seguían de cerca, coloco su mano izquierda contra la fría y brillante superficie, levanto su varita listó para atacar al momento de abrir y empujo. No sucedió nada. -¡La navaja de Sirius!- dijo Harry. La saco de entre su túnica y la deslizo en la hendidura entre la puerta y el muro. Los otros observaban ansiosamente mientras la pasaba de arriba hacia abajo, la retiraba con impaciencia y empujaba la puerta con el hombro. Esta se abrió fácilmente. El corazón de Harry latía frenéticamente ahora que sabía que iba por el camino correcto; se encamino por el estrecho espacio entre los escritorios, guiado, como lo había hecho en su sueño, por la fuente de la luz. El brillo lo engaño asiéndole creer que iba por el camino correcto, el frasco como campana de cristal, tan alto como lo sería él, parado sobre un escritorio y que parecía estar lleno de un ondulante y brillante viento. El corazón mismo de la campana de cristal, brillaba. Vacilando dentro del brillante interior estaba un minúsculo huevo, brillante como joya. El huevo absorbía la energía del horcrux de la cicatriz de Harry, haciendo que la cicatriz elimine solo lo malo y absorbiendo parte de la magia de Harry. Mientras se levantaba el huevo dentro de la campana se agrieto y se abrió dejando salir un humo, pero en eso los chicos desmayan a Harry junto con Luna, dejando el humo de la habitación. Cuando salen les lanzan un obliviate y le ponen recuerdo de que la puerta no se abrió, luego siguen el plan trazado por el director. Pero no engañaron a Harry, sabía que habían alterado sus recuerdos, pero ¿que salió del huevo?, también sabía que la única con la que contaba era Luna, de Neville no estaba seguro y no quería arriesgarse, pero sabía que dé ahí en fuera todos los demás lo estaban engañando y dejando que sufriera, pero con la muerte de Sirius ya nada evitaba que ejecutara su plan contra ellos. Cuando salió todo el humo tomó forma… **_

_Deserte de nuevo muy agitado ese era un recuerdo estaba seguro de eso no era como ese sueño donde faltaban partes ere un recuerdo completo, mi frente se sentía sudorosa, entonces escuche la voz de nuevo, pero esta vez no entendía lo que me decía, solo sentí su toque que me ayudo una vez más a conciliar el sueño._

_**Estaba dormitando cuando escucho un ruido, me asomo a la ventana que es donde viene el ruido, por fortuna las heridas estaban sanadas, por lo que podía acercarme sin sentir dolor en la espalda, cuando me asome note que era de noche y lo más seguro es que mis parientes estén ya dormidos, volví a escuchar ruido, al girar la cabeza buscando tal vez una lechuza o algo parecido, me sorprendió ver un chico más pequeño que yo volando sin nada como los súper héroes de los comics, además de que tenía un leve parecido con…, no sabía si era amigo o enemigo pero que mas daba, no podía ser peor que mis amigos, digo si quisiera hacerme daño ya lo hubiera hecho, así que lo deje entrar tal vez podría decirme que busca, pero todo se volvió negro.**_

_Despierto en una habitación gris, como si estuviera dentro de una película antigua incluso mi piel era gris, observo mis manos tratando de determinar si mi piel era de esa color por alguna luz o era por…_

-no, no es por que estés muerto

Harry alzó la vista observando al tipo que tenía justo en frente de él, aquel tipo era ¿borroso? Trato de enfocarlo pero por más que quiso no pudo, solo pudo distinguir un aura fría y poderosa, aquel tipo le quito los lentes y pudo definirlo un poco mas pero aun era borroso.

-no los necesitas ahora que estás muerto Harry

Harry paso saliva y dijo casi con temor

-es en serio yo…morí, pero

-espera pequeño no estás del todo muerto, lo que pasa es que tus amigos los Majin Blair hicieron un trato con míster Satán para que pudieran ayudarte

-pero creí que ellos no podían ¿qué hicieron? ¿Buu no habrá hecho…?

-Buu nada, pero míster Satán sabe lo que paso en el torneo de los tres magos no está contento con que los solaparas, pero sabía que Buu no seria para él, tarde o temprano Buu se alejaría y aun que Buu sigue sintiendo algo por él, Míster Satán quiere que esto termine en los mejores términos, Buu y su hermano son muy poderosos y nos conviene que estén de nuestro lado y que no tengan rencor contra nosotros

-aun no sé por qué son tan poderosos e importantes

-para empezar ¿sabes quién soy yo? o ¿Dónde estás?

-no

-soy el guía y guardián del limbo

-¿guía y guardián del limbo?

-si ya sabes cuando alguien muere soy yo quien le dirige al cielo o al infierno, y guardián de las puertas, ya sabes para no dejar salir o entrar a las almas

-así que dios existe y el diablo y eso

-tranquilo niño no es como lo especulas, ni dios es del todo bueno y ni el diablo es del todo malo

-como sabes que es lo que pienso

-por que digamos que el del control soy yo, no dios, ni el diablo, ni nada parecido niño

-¿qué pero como…?

-mira lo resumiré sí, mis antepasados crearon el limbo pero no solos, veras hay muchos otros mundos y seres muy parecidos, todos crearon un limbo cuando fue necesario, ya sabes cuando la gente o seres empezaron a morir, como estábamos solos empezamos a necesitar una pareja pero por más que buscábamos no la encontrábamos, en fin el punto es que cuando la gente empezó a ser mas consiente del bien y el mal tuvieron que crear esas dos puertas que dan a dos mundos diferentes, mis hermanos dirigen cada quien un mundo, Míster Satán quien ya conoces se encarga de cuidar a las almas inclinadas a ser más mal que bien, mi hermano Míster Theós se encarga de las inclinadas mas asía el bien y finalmente yo me encargo de las almas que son neutrales como la tuya.

-¿por eso estoy aquí?

-sí y no veras estas aquí por que como dije los Majin Blair hicieron un trato, ellos son como mis hermanos y yo, y al igual que mis hermanos ellos son gemelos, y el hermanos mayor de ellos es el guardián del limbo en su mundo

-pero ellos no deberían estar en

-no aun no todavía son jóvenes, además deben encontrar primero a su pareja antes de que puedan hacerse cargo, sus padres son los encargados, ellos nos ayudaran ya que Voldemort y Albus están alterando nuestro mundo y tu como neutral eres de mucha ayuda para ellos, por eso te sacamos, veras tal vez no lo sepas pero hasta que no encuentre a mi alma gemela soy muy inestable mas con esos dos peleando por el mundo, así que por eso te ayudaremos a vengarte de esos dos de esa forma el mundo se equilibrara, no solemos hacerlo pero este es un caso extremo y los otros guardianes de los otros mundos están a favor. Así que descansa cuando estés mejor te diré que aremos.

Harry se volvió a dormir esperando que su venganza se cumpliera ahora estaba más tranquilo ya que al parecer contaba con la ayuda de los seres más poderosos. Durmió bien por primera vez en su vida, sin pesadillas, ni miedo de despertar en la mañana y que todo fuera ilusión.


End file.
